My Chevalier
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: I'm once again in search of the truth but not of my past, of the mysterious woman that looks almost exactly like me. No one sees her but me. Haji believes me, but everyone else....


**My Chevalier**

**A/N: Hey, this is just something new I wanted to try. Please enjoy!**

**Saya's POV**

The image comes in and out. Every time I try to get a better look, it's gone. So I try not to focus, I try to keep it in the back of my mind. I tried and failed, my eyes kept going over to the image. It blurs away, again and again. I try something new, I turn my head away slightly so it can only be seen in the corner of my eye. A few minutes pass and the image comes in. It's a woman. Her hair long, a raven black color. Her eyes are closed as her arms are an x across her chest. Her ankles are hooked around one another and her knees are pulled to her chest.

Then the woman is gone and replaced with another woman. Her hair a long, deep brown, it flows around her gracefully. This time I stare right at her, she does not blur out or move aware.

I feel a pull, like a suction. My hair goes backward, toward the suction. The woman opens her green eyes. She reaches out towards me, her eyes wide with fear. "Saya!" Her voice is soft, I can barely hear it.

I reatch for her as well. "What's going on?" I ask. The girl starts to move backward but her hand is still extended.

"Saya!" Her voice not getting any stronger.

"Please stay with me!!" I yell.

She doesn't say anything. I turn my head around to see a white rip in the air. I blink and I pass through it. I'm blinded by a white light. I feel cold air be washed over me. I stop myself from shivering. A thin layer of warmth is weighed over me. My vision starts to clear, but I don't notice, fire fuels my blood. I slowly climb to my feet. I hear a noise, a laugh. I ignore the noise and search for the source.

_Blood....._

My vision clears and I spot someone leaving my ray of vision. "Seek your revenge, Saya!" The voice echos. Instead of thinking rationally I let out a loud blood thirsty scream.

**Haji's POV**

I sensed her, before I heard her. A loud screech that I remember oh so well. I jolt into action right away. I clutch the pink rose in my hand tightly. It's only been 10 years. Not nearly long enough. But she is in a more populated area then Hanoi. Much more populated, but Saya would be even more crushed if she hurt the people important to her. As her Chevalier, it's my job to make sure she is happy, in this menacing stage of anger and thirst won't affect her happiness.

I jump from tree branch to tree branch. I can still hear her blood curtailing scream ringing in my head. I finally find her. She is keeled over something, a large rock poised in her hand. She brings it over her head and smacks it against what I can hear as another rock.

"Uug!" She grunt yells, slaming the rock against the other rock. "Uug! Uug! Uug!!"

I tense my muscles. "Saya." I say softly. She shoots around, her eyes glowing bright red. A short loose dress drapes over her. Her hair grown out long, mostly in her eyes. She glares.

She pants hoarsely. "No!!" She screams and charges at me, the rock in her hand sharped. I reach out and grab her wrist, gracefully. She gets close to me. Her face mere inches from mine, I can fell her warm breath on my face. Her eyes locked onto mine. For the longest time all we do is stare at one another.

I do move, I do not want her to be set off. The smallest thing could set her off, and I have to be faster and stronger then her, so she doesn't hurt anyone.

"Ha...." she breaths deeply, her eyes still on mine. I don't react. "Ha...Ha...Ha..."

She leans ever so close. "Haji...." she breaths. For a moment, I think she is starting to snap out of it, but then she perks up. Her ears trained, trying to listen for something. I listen closely too.

"Uncle Kai, it's this way!" a little girl's voice says.

"Yes!" Another joins.

My eyes widen a fraction. Saya hisses and takes off, the rock poised dangerously in her hand, her instinct to kill is going on a rampage.

**A/N: Tell me what you think, should I continue? Rate and review. Have a good day.**


End file.
